


It was Alex's Fault

by LadyAsphodel93



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blackouts, F/M, It IS Alexander's fault, M/M, Magic, Multi, Power Outage, Witch!Lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAsphodel93/pseuds/LadyAsphodel93
Summary: Never trust Alexander to ask Laf about magic that's never been tested before.





	It was Alex's Fault

“Laf, would you mind warming up my tea?” you asked, sweetly.

 

“Oui.”

 

Laf came over to your window seat in the living room and placed his hands around the cup on your hand. Instantly, it became warm and a little steam rose from the liquid left inside.

 

“There you are.”

 

You smiled. “Thanks.” Before leaning up to kiss him on the lips.

 

Lafayette was a warlock, or as he preferred, sorcerer (“ _It's romantique, non?_ ”). Apparently, he was half witch but you said 'half-blood' – you couldn't resist a Harry Potter reference. His father was a warlock in the northern area of Paris but his mother was neither. Her mother had...sort of taken the news of his father being magical rather well. According to Lafayette, she'd fainted and had woken up three hours later, practically giddy that her husband was even more interesting than she thought.

 

Long before you'd joined your boys in the relationship, Lafayette had never told the boys about his magic powers until six months in when Lafayette had become upset and had caused their previous apartment building to lose its power. The Frenchman had locked himself in the bathroom and with many minutes and hours of coaxing, Lafayette spilled the beans about his powers. Then they'd met you and four weeks later, Lafayette told you about his powers.

 

A year later, here you were, loving your four boys and happy with the magic that flowed in the household.

 

You looked around the room.

 

Alex was sitting by the small desk in the living room, glaring at his laptop. He was working on an important document for the law company he worked for. But by the looks of things, he wasn't succeeding. Hercules had just stumbled out of his work studio and was desperate for a rest. John was watching Moana on the telly with you and Lafayette was sitting on the floor, studying a new spell book.

 

“Hey, Laf.” Alex spoke up.

 

Lafayette looked up at the Caribbean and hummed a reply.

 

“Can you do that thing that that witch in 'Bewitched' does?”

 

John looked at Alex. “You mean the nose wiggle thing?”

 

“Yeah, that's the one.”

 

Lafayette pulled a face. “Never tried it before. I don't even know if it would work.”

 

“Why don't you? Something awesome might happen.”

 

“Alex, do you really think that's a good idea to egg him on?” Hercules asked, holding three rolls of thread in his hand.

 

“Herc's right, Alex.” you piped up. “We only understand magic from what Lafayette's told us. There's probably some magic that some witches, wizards or warlocks haven't even discovered yet.”

 

“She's right, mon cher. I think it'd be best--.”

 

“Oh, come on, Laf, please. Cure my boredom for me!”

 

Lafayette looked at his other lovers and sighed. “All right, but just this once.”

 

He straightened up, closed his eyes and was silent. You could see that he was pouring his energy into his magic. To think about this particular move that was completely experimental and hoping upon hopes that nothing went wrong.

 

He wiggled his nose and suddenly...

 

_Bang!_

 

_Crack!_

 

_Hiss!_

 

_Bang!_

 

You all yelped and screamed, creating panic as the whole apartment went into darkness. You felt hands on you, holding you. The scent of aftershave hit your nose and you realised it was John.

 

“Fucking hell, Alex.” John snarled.

 

“Shit, my work!”

 

“Serves you right.”

 

Herc went over to the power box as Lafayette pulled back a curtain. “Mon dieu.”

 

“What's wrong, Laf?”

 

Lafayette turned to look at you. “The whole city's dark. I've caused a blackout!”

 

His face changed into one of shock into a pained expression.

 

“Not again.” he whimpered.

 

You hurried over to the sorcerer as he began to panic. You pulled your arms around him, cooing him into a calming state.

 

“It's all right, Laf. Shhh. It's okay. It's okay. It's not--.”

 

Someone's phone started ringing. You all looked round to see who's it was and John found it to be Laf's.

 

“It's Washington.”

 

“Shit.” Alex breathed.

 

You held out your hand to take the phone as you lowered Laf to the plump couch and Hercules took over comforting his boyfriend.

 

“Hello, George.” you answered.

 

“(Y/N). Is everyone okay? The entire city's blacked out.”

 

“Y-yeah. We know. Umm, some of us are okay. Laf's...not good.”

 

There was a long silence and you glanced at Laf's phone to see if George hadn't ended the call. Finally, Washington spoke.

 

“Laf caused the black out, didn't he?”

 

You glanced at Lafayette, who was slightly calming down.

 

“Yeah, he did. He didn't mean to, George, I swear--.”

 

“Alex put him up to it?”

 

You let out a sigh. “Yeah, yeah, he did.”

 

You heard George sigh this time. “Right, I'll deal with him. Meanwhile, stay safe, (Y/N). Make sure Laf's okay.”

 

“We will, George. I'll see ya soon.”

 

“Bye.”

 

“Bye.”

 

You ended the call and looked to Alex. “You're in bother.”

 

“WHAT?”

 


End file.
